


i've got more secrets than you'll ever know

by currahees



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, This is so soft, but its all soft and patrick and david just love each other a lot, like ohmygod the fluffiest thing i've ever written, slight mention of past relationships, that weren't very healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: "i've got more secrets than you'll ever know,another year and you won't let it go."ORthe one in which david talks about his past.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	i've got more secrets than you'll ever know

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil drabble about david opening up to patrick. TW for mentions of previous abusive relationships, nothing talked about in detail though. lyrics are taken from "secrets" by state champs. come find me on tumblr, my username is lostweasley!

The TV hums quietly in the background, although both men sat on the couch stopped paying attention to it a while ago. Instead, they were focused on each other, more so one of them was watching the other one as he spoke delicately about his past.

“And then there was Sebastian, who was worse than the previous three combined. He was great at manipulating people, it was like his superpower,” David jokes, laughing bitterly as memories from his past cloud his thoughts. “And then there was Lucy, who knew how to make you feel worse than you ever thought possible.”

Patrick was hanging onto every word, his heart hurting with every past relationship blunder that David told him. He hadn’t realised but he was clenching his fists, the anger towards the people who mistreated David resulting in his hands shaking.

David, however, did notice. He gently reached out and took Patrick’s hands in his own, uncurling them from the fists they were in. “And then there was you,” David breathes, a small smile on his lips.

“God, David, I wish you didn’t have to go through all that just to get to me,” Patrick shakes his head, still unbelievably angry with the world for putting David through all of that.

David sighed, the trauma of his past weighing on them. “I know. It’s like I told you before, I’m damaged goods,” he shrugs as if the negative words meant nothing to him.

Patrick gently pulled his hands out of David’s, moving them to rest on either side of his face. “You may have had a terrible past, but that doesn’t mean you’re damaged. You’re the only person who’s ever made me feel loved and I don’t know if you realise how important that is to me.”

“You’re the only person who’s made me feel loved, too,” David mumbles, reaching for Patrick’s waist to pull him closer. 

“You know I’d never do any of that, right?” Patrick asks after a pause. “I know we’ve had our differences but never once has the thought crossed my mind of hurting you or saying something I’ll regret or.”

David kissed him softly, “I know,” he whispers, “I trust you.”

_I trust you,_ David hadn’t said those three words to anyone. Ever. But right now, sat on Patrick’s couch with the TV playing Notting Hill in the background and the bowl of popcorn eaten between them, he felt safe. He felt loved. He felt at home.

“You make me feel safe,” David adds, an overwhelming feeling of needing to communicate his emotions coming over him. “I haven’t felt like this with anyone, but you’re different. You don’t care that I look like a mess when I wake up or that I need to have all my sweaters colour coordinated. Unless you do, and you just haven’t said anything,” he jokes slightly but feeling the fear of spiralling creeping into his mind.

This time it was Patrick who cut him off and kissed him, “none of that bothers me, you can colour coordinate my shirts if you wanted to. I love _you,_ David. Everything else doesn’t matter.”

David smiles, he’s found that around Patrick he smiles more than ever before. “About colour coordinating your clothes...?” He asks, earning a laugh from Patrick.

“How about in the morning? I have a different idea to keep you busy tonight,” Patrick smirks, David smiling into the kiss.


End file.
